


Combinatorics

by dirigibleplumbing



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bearded Steve Rogers, Fanart, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, multiples of Steve Rogers, multiples of Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:43:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirigibleplumbing/pseuds/dirigibleplumbing
Summary: Three Steves, two Tonys. What are they going to get up to?





	Combinatorics

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a completely safe-for-work version of the image:  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [on Tumblr](http://dirigibleplumbing.tumblr.com/).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Late Night Visitors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793977) by [DepressingGreenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie)
  * [Classic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857937) by [ForgottenDream12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenDream12/pseuds/ForgottenDream12)




End file.
